Stallionfang's Shadow
by Flaming Eagle
Summary: It started as a small annoyance. A rare appearance that happened every once in a while. Then as Stallionkit grew, it started to become more frequent. More persistent. When she turned six moons old, that small nuisance, made a big impact. One, that would haunt Stallionkit forever: and effect every single decision she (or perhaps it) made.
1. Chapter 1

"Stallionkit! Over here!" a small white and grey striped she-kit squeaked. The little brown and white kit picked up the large ball of moss with her sharp teeth and flung it over to her sister Moonkit.

"Good throw!" Moonkit yelled as she caught the ball in her claws.

"Come, on! So unfair. You're way taller than I am!" Mudkit, a little brown kit complained. She leaped after Moonkit, but missed and instead crashed into the apprentice den. Stallionkit laughed as her sister and friend started chasing each other around camp, but quickly shut her mouth as she saw a pair of dark green eyes watching her from the trees around camp.

The cat smirked at her, turned around and padded further into the dense shadows of the forest. She had become accustomed to the appearance of the mysterious tom cat. It still sent shivers down her spine though, whenever she thought about why no one else could see him and what his reason was to be there.

Stallionkit lived in the great and fierce BlizzardClan. And in her opinion, BlizzardClan was pretty uneventful; save the border skirmishes, battles and violent storms that occurred a little too often for her liking. The Clan was located in a dense forest that always had a chilly breeze. There was thick undergrowth that covered the forest floor. Leaf-bare was worse in BlizzardClan than in any other Clan: the storms that occurred during the cold season brought horrible raging winds and tons of snow.

A call snapped Stallionkit out of her thoughts,

"Stallionkit, Moonkit, Mudkit!" the familiar yowl of her mother, Willowstorm, sounded," It's getting dark, come to the nursery and sleep!" The three kits slowly walked over to the nursery with sad pleading eyes,

"Can we _please_ play longer?" Mudkit whined

"No Mudkit, your mother needs to sleep and she can't when she is worrying about you." Willowstorm meowed.

"Oh ok." The little brown she-kit mumbled,

"It's ok Mudkit! We can play tomorrow!" Moonkit cheered,

"Yeah! We'll climb on the Grey-Rock!" Stallionpaw added, trying to be helpful.

"I guess." Mudkit meowed. The three kits stepped into their mothers' nests and snuggled up to their mother's belly.

"Goodnight kits." Willowstorm whispered.

"Goodnight Willowstorm," the kits replied.

* * *

The little brown kit drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were made up of shadows, glowing eyes, and strangest of all: a distant airy voice: _Stallionkit_._ Stallionkit. Stallionkit. They're coming. They will try to control you. They will try to change your destiny and your life. Don't let them. Beware. Beware of the evil that lies in the dark. Beware._


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who's back! I am! Ok, so it's been like...about a year since I posted the first chapter of Stallionfang's Shadow. But, I finally decided to write another chapter! I don't really know when the next one will come out because I randomly write whenever I have free-time. Which you can tell is not much. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy!

* * *

Stallionkit opened her eyes and blinked, gazing around. Warm light was filtering through the branches of the nursery, giving it a comforting glow. She looked over to her sister and saw the little white and grey striped kit snuggled up under Willowstorm's chin. Stallionkit turned her gaze to her friend, Mudkit and her mother Leafblizzard. The black and white queen was skinny and obviously unwell. Mudkit was curled in a tight ball on top of Leafblizzard's ears. Stallionkit purred and stood up, walking off the stiffness in her legs.

She peered out of the opening of the den, and saw a group of warriors sitting in the middle of camp: an orange long-haired tom, silver tom, white she-cat, white tom, grey she-cat and a light brown tabby she-cat. They were all clustered together whispering with their heads together.

Stallionkit wondered what they were talking about, but knew better than to ask. She stared at the orange tom, thinking that he looked familiar: the way he stood, how his ears were longer than most cats', and his grey eyes. The brown and white kit looked over her shoulder and stared at the brown furred, yellow eyed queen who had just moved into the nursery a few sunrises ago. Mousetalon. Stallionkit heared that she was expecting Snowstar's kits and they were due in a couple of moons.

Suddenly Leafblizzard stirred, causing Mudkit to slip off of her mother's head. The mud-colored kit scrambled over Leafblizzard's stomach, earning a grunt from her mother, and glared at Stallionkit who was laughing hysterically.

"Not."Mudkit murmured sleepily, "Funny."

"Yes it is, Mudkit. It totally is."

Stallionkit's friend glared at her and cuffed her over the ear. The two kits turned around to look at Moonkit as they heard shuffling. The small grey and white kit lifted her head and blinked away the bleariness in her eyes.

"Hey! Why'd ya wake me up?" She whispered hoarsely, "I was having the best dream…"

Willowstorm stirred too and took in the sight before her: two kits staring intently at her, and the other kit curled next to her neck. She purred and lightly patted Moonkit up onto her legs.

"Do you kits want to play outside?" The grey and black queen purred.

All three kits perked up, "Yes please!" They all meowed simultaneously.

Willowstorm stood up and stretched, her back scraping the top of the roof. "I'll have to have Stormcloud fix this roof. He may be blind, but he sure knows how to build dens!" She grunted to herself. "Ok, I'll watch you. Let's go." The queen looked around at the other two sleeping she-cats and headed out of the den after the three bouncing kits. Stallionkit followed her denmates and ran out into the clearing. The cats clustered in the middle of camp turned their heads to watch the queen and kits walk out of the nursery.

The large white tom stepped forward and padded up to Willowstorm and the three kits. Stallionkit stared wide-eyed at him.

"I think that's Snowstar!" Moonkit whispered to Mudkit and Stallionkit.

Snowstar looked down on the three kits. "You are correct! How nice to meet you!"

He looked at each kit in turn, first Mudkit, Stallionkit, and finally Moonkit. "You must be Mudkit, Stallionkit, and Moonkit."

The three kits nodded, excited that the leader was talking to them.

"At least one tom in the Clan knows their names." Willowstorm hissed, glaring at the sun-colored tom still in the middle of camp. Snowstar looked in between the two, then cleared his throat.

"Um, we would like your opinion on something, Willowstorm." Snowstar meowed.

The grey and black queen shook her head. "I am looking after these three kits. But maybe if one of their fathers could watch them for a few minutes, I could come with you."

The leader glanced at the orange tom, "Well, Birchpool is on a hunting patrol. But I am sure Lightningfang could watch them for a little bit."

The white tom beckoned for the orange tom to come over.

"I think that's Lightningfang." Stallionkit whispered to her friends. The other two kits nodded.

"Wait! I think that's our dad, Stallionkit!" Moonkit responded.

She gasped, "Huh! I think it is!"

Lightningfang stalked over to the five cats angrily; his eyes were like blazing fire. The handsome tom glared at Willowstorm before turning his stormy gaze on Snowstar.

"Yes?" Lightningfang said icily.

Willowstorm cleared her throat, 'You need to watch our kits while I go speak to Snowstar."

Lightningfang sneered, "One of these kits aren't mine."

Mudkit shrunk in her pelt and looked down at her paws.

"I know." Willowstorm sighed, "But Leafblizzard is sleeping and so is Mousetalon. So just watch them. You don't even have to talk to them."

The queen walked to join the group with Snowstar. Lightningfang sat stiffly glaring at the three kits, tail lashing angrily.

"Um…hi…" Moonkit murmured, "Do you want-"

"Be quiet." Lightningfang hissed, turning his head away from the three kits. What a snake-heart! Stallionkit thought.

"We just want to know if you want to play moss-ball with us!" Stallionkit protested.

Lightningfang turned his head toward his kit. "I said, be quiet!" The orange tom unsheathed his claws and swiped at Stallionkit's ear, tearing away a small chunk. Mudkit, Moonkit and Stallionkit shrieked. All three with fear, but only one with pain. Willowstorm looked over her shoulder and saw Stallionkit bleeding, Moonkit and Mudkit wailing, and Lightningfang fuming.

"Lightningfang!" Willowstorm screeched. She ran over to the three distressed kits and curled her body around them. "What did you do to my kits?"

Snowstar came hurrying over after Willowstorm, anger and confusion in his eyes.

"I told them to stop talking to me, but they wouldn't shut up, so I swiped this brown and white one with my claws." Lightningfang growled.

"Her name is Stallionkit. And she is your daughter!" The grey and black queen hissed.

"I don't have any daughters." The orange tom growled. He stalking away, tail lashing even more than before, and left the camp. Stallionkit watched her father stomp away, pain –both inside and outside- pulsing through her body.

"What does he mean, Willowstorm?" Moonkit whimpered, "We're his daughters, so why does he say that he doesn't have any?"

Snowstar sighed and shared a sad look with Willowstorm. "Nevermind him, sweetheart. What we need to do now is get your sister to the medicine cat den." Willowstorm meowed. She turned to Snowstar, "Will you take Moonkit and Mudkit to the nursery? You can check up on Mousetalon while you're at it." Snowstar nodded and guided the brown kit and the white and grey kit to the nursery.

Stallionkit looked at Willowstorm. "My ear hurts." She whimpered. It was hurting even more now. Her mother picked Stallionkit up by the scruff and carried her to the medicine den.

"Copperlight!" Willowstorm called, worry edging her mew. A handsome yellow tabby tom with amber eyes stepped out of a fallen tree, which was hollowed out in the inside. He took a look at Stallionkit and his eyes widened.

"Great StarClan! How did this happen?!" Copperlight rushed over to Stallionkit whose ear was still slightly bleeding. The little brown and white kit whimpered as he touched her ear with his nose.

"Lightningfang." Willowstorm growled. Copperlight nodded grimly and peered closely at Stallionkit's wound.

"I think it will heal. Though she is a kit, so it might take a little longer than usual." The yellow tabby flicked his tail. "Now, if you would bring her into my den, please."

Willowstorm bent down to pick Stallionkit up, but the little kit shook her head, no. I can walk by myself! She thought, I don't need any help! When Stallionkit walked into the fallen tree, she gasped. It was a giant oak tree, hollowed out by who knows what. On one end of the tree, herbs upon herbs were clustered in small holes and chinks in the wood. On the other end was a nest, which looked really comfortable. It was considerably roomy considering it was a tree laying on its side.

Stallionkit saw Copperlight snuffling around at the end of the tree where the herbs were. The yellow tabby returned with two flowers in his jaws. One was yellow, and one was yellow and white.

"These are celandine and chamomile." He placed a yellow flower in front of Stallionkit. "Celandine will ease your pain. And Chamomile," he nudged the other flower in front of the kit," will calm you down."

"And you're sure that it won't hurt her?" Willowstorm fretted.

Copperlight chuckled. "I've been a medicine cat for many moons; I know what I'm doing. Now what you have to do is chew and swallow the chamomile. Then you'll feel better." He meowed, looking seriously at Stallionkit.

She tentatively licked up the flower and chewed it into a pulp, swallowing it. Copperlight nodded in approval and tilted his head to chew the celandine into a pulp. Then the medicine cat spit the pulp out onto his paw and smeared it onto Stallionkit's wound.

"Ew, it feels weird." Stallionkit whined, pawing at her ear.

"Stallionkit! Don't do that! Paws off!" Willowstorm scolded her kit.

The kit layed her ears against her head and hissed.

Copperlight waved his paw dismissively. "It's ok, just make sure not to do it again." He padded back to his herb storage, grabbed another celandine flower, and repeated what he did before; this time wrapping the poultice in a few layers of cobwebs.

Stallionkit lifted a paw to wipe the concoction off of her ear, but paused when Willowstorm shot her a warning look.

Copperligth's gaze glittered was amusement. "You should be good. I would recommend you stay in the nursery for at least two days to recover." he turned towards Willowstorm. "If she starts to feel pain, come to me and if she freaks out, also come to me."

Willowstorm nodded and shuffled an irritated Stallionkit out of the tree-den. "Thank you, Copperlight." Stallionkit called back.

* * *

So that was the end of the chapter! Kinda short, but I thought I should get a chapter out soon. I hope you enjoyed it!

QOTD- Do you watch Youtube, and if you do, who is/are your favorite Youtuber(s)? Mine are Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

Thank you for reading, and have a great day. Or night. Or, you know, whatever time it is in your part of the world! :D

Until next time, goodbye!


End file.
